This invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for exercising the fingers, hand, and arm in rotary motion.
Hand and finger exercising devices are well known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,611 issued Jul. 11, 1995 to Silagy and U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,052 issued May 7, 1996 to Charles. These are generally designed to strengthen the grip of the hand by exercising the muscles that cause flexion or extension of the fingers by opening or closing the hand against resistance. Many people, such as mechanics, also use their hands in a rotary or twisting motion. The prior art devices do not exercise the hand using those motions.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a means for exercising the fingers,thumbs, hand, and wrist by rotary or twisting motion against resistance. It is another object that the exercise motions be bidirectional. It is another object that the resistance be adjustable. It is yet another object that the device be small, portable, and inexpensive to manufacture.